Lost
by citylights319
Summary: One-shot. The day had finally come. He was gone, lost... dead.


**Hey you guys. I've read bazillions of fanfictions before but this is my first try so no flames please! Constructive criticism only. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider I would die happy.**

Heads bowed respectively toward the ground as the casket was lowered into the freshly dug grave. A life was lost. A life that had saved millions of others.

Only a few people attended his funeral. The few that cared about him, that is.

Others stood in the background, Blunt and Jones were there because it was respectful and expected of them. Their faces were blank and unreadable. They had lost their top special operative in just two years. The only thing that bothered them now is that there was no one else that could ever replace him. No one.

Tears rolled down Jack's face. She had lost him. The day had finally come. She cursed MI6. She had hoped fervently that it would take years for this. But deep down in her heart she knew that his luck would've run out eventually. And it had. Just five days after his 16th birthday he was shot. Shot in the same exactly place he was shot before -in front of MI6 headquarters. Jack covered her face and sobbed. He wouldn't be there again. Never sitting in the kitchen half asleep on school mornings, never forcing down her horrible cooking with a brave face, never there to make her laugh… and he wouldn't be there to see her become Mrs. Ben Daniels. Jack had lost her brother, her best friend and at times, her son.

Ben stood next to Jack, tears filling his vision. He stared up at the cloudy sky and blinked rapidly. He needed to be strong for Jack. There was time to grieve later. Ben sighed. Why did thing like this happen? Why was he killed? He had his whole life ahead of him. But MI6 had taken that away- MI6 and one bullet that is. Ben remembered how he had accepted him as Jack's boyfriend. How he accepted K-Unit along with Ben even though neither of them were still in the SAS. How he had been happy for them when Jack showed him the ring. Ben remembered all of this. In truth, that was all he had. Memories.

Tears were streaming unashamedly down Eagle's face. He was gone. So young and so…ugh! No child, no teenager should have ever had to go through what he did. Eagle wiped the tears away roughly. He had only really got to know him for about a year and a half. He was already his brother in pranks and fun. He was family. Always, he joined in with Eagle trying to cheer people up and make them feel good no matter how bad he himself was feeling. Now he was gone and Eagle had never got to thank him for saving his arse in practically every prank they threw. Or for just plain being there. He had lost him.

Snake's hands were covering his face. His eyes were dry though, having seen too many good men die out on the field, even as Snake and other medics tried to save them. But he was different. He had saved more lives than anyone Snake ever knew. He had helped so many. If he wasn't underage he would be famous to the secret intelligence agencies around the globe. But of course MI6 would use an adolescent. They did anything to get the job done. So they recruited him against his own will. Oh, the things he must've seen, the things he must've been through, things that damaged him from a boy to a man in a matter of months. Snake shuddered. Curse you MI6, curse you.

Wolf stood silent with his back ramrod straight, staring straight ahead. His eyes were dry his face hard and blank. But inside he was hurting. Inside his mind was in turmoil, all his emotions in overdrive. Wolf remembered the first time he met him. He had tried to get him binned and had made his life as miserable as possible. And how did the kid get "revenge" on Wolf? By kicking Wolf's arse out of a plane and saving his career. Wolf respected him for that. He respected him for everything he did. To tell the truth he admired him when he first came into the camp. Sure he thought he was some brat with a rich daddy, but he worked just as hard as anyone else and he was better than some even then. When he met the kid again on the mission at Point Blank, Wolf was shocked. He didn't expect him to be involved in anything that dangerous. Heck, he didn't expect him to be involved in MI6 in the first place! But he was. He saved lives, he took risks. The kid was a legend in MI6 and now in the SAS. And he would always be remembered as one.

Sabina sobbed quietly into Tom's shoulder. How could he die? Was life always so unfair? He didn't deserve to die. The only guy that she dated for years was gone. The only guy she ever really truly liked. She could've fell in love with him. Forget that! She had fell in love with him. They'd been through so much together, but now he was gone. Forever. Sabina shook. Why?

Tom Harris stood frozen, his face pale and pinched. This wasn't happening. It was just a dream – a nightmare even. His best friend was not dead. There was no way. He had always come home before. He might've been hurt physically and emotionally but at least he was alive. It was ironic how the savior of millions didn't die on the field, in a hated job, but still in all his glory. Instead, the hero had died in front of the place he hated most on Earth. MI6 headquarters. Tom sighed. He could've stopped him from going on those bloody missions. Jack would've have went back to America willingly and without complaint, just glad that her charge was safe. But something in him had wanted to be a spy. No matter how much he hated it. Maybe it was his sense of patriotism. Or maybe it was just the Rider blood that flowed through his veins. Tom knew it was probably both. He clenched his fists. Tom couldn't believe he had lost him. He was always there for Tom. Sticking up for him, fighting for him. He was always there to chill with him when Tom's parents were fighting. They were brothers in every way possible. And now ... Tom shook his head. There were really no words to describe what he was feeling at this point. His best friend, his brother… was dead.

The caretaker piled the finally mound of dirt on top of the casket. The feeling hit everyone at the same time. Alex Rider. The friend, the brother, the best friend, the boyfriend, the charge, the son, the hero, the legend… He was really truly gone.

Here Lies

Alexander John Rider

A Legend,

A Hero,

A Patriot


End file.
